


One Thousand Lanterns and One Thousand Hearts All Floating to the Stars, Yet Our Hearts Remain Here

by Scattered_Irises



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: King Nasch is fascinated by his knight from distant lands. Sometimes, he wishes he could understand the other language Durbe spoke, with its rolling r’s and soft consonants. But on this night, he’s content to let his knight keep his secrets. As the Festival of Burning Hearts comes to a close, the young king is just happy to have someone he can trust by his side.
Kudos: 11





	One Thousand Lanterns and One Thousand Hearts All Floating to the Stars, Yet Our Hearts Remain Here

**Author's Note:**

> Another vault work. This was a story swap done for Trickbuster. The prompt was "Nasch chillin’ in his past life."
> 
> Based on a personal hc that Durbe is originally from Portugal, travelled with the conquistadors to conquer South America, saw how wrong that was, tried to fight his fellow conquistadors, got ousted and almost murdered for trying to protect the native South Americans and threatened with death on his return. He finds Mach during his travels as an outcast and then meets Nasch. Once Nasch was killed in Vector’s invasion, Durbe has nowhere left to return so he goes back to Portugal and gets executed for treason.

After the festival of burning hearts had ended, Nasch looked out at the ocean from his pleasure boat and sighed. Lanterns, thousands upon thousands of them filled the sky. They were like stars that he could touch, each one carrying the wish of its sender. The delicate lanterns were hand painted by couples. Some depicted flowers, others depicted heroic legends and terrifying beasts. Above the ocean they twinkled and floated into the heavens, where the senders’ hopes would be granted by the gods. Or so that was what they believed. 

"Did you send a lantern to the gods, my king?" asks the familiar voice of his knight. 

Nasch slowly turns around, a smile pulling at his lips. 

"I have not yet fallen in love. What is the use of sending a lantern to the gods during the festival of love then, if one has not yet loved?" asks Nasch as he tries to find his sister’s lantern amongst the sea of floating lights.

As priestess, she was considered married to the lands and was allowed to release a lantern during the festival. Along with the usual blessings and wishes, he knew she had written her own wishes alongside them. After all, she was just a girl. She had been so proud of her lantern, white and speckled with flowers and snow. He had noted the odd combination, but she merely pouted and said that he had no eye for art. 

It was somewhat true. The only thing he was considered decent at drawing were the royal emblem and sharks. What a strange lantern that would be! Perhaps the one he would love would have more luck at drawing than he. Nasch turns to Durbe and sees his knight’s eyes wide in wonderment. Noticing his king’s attention, Durbe turns to Nasch with a gentle smile. 

"In my home, we never had such beautiful sights," he murmured, his accent thick with emotion. 

Often, Durbe had mystified the court with his unusual customs and interesting accent. Nonetheless, he had served well in defending his new kingdom and king. Nasch patted Durbe’s shoulder and pointed to a lantern with flowers. 

"Someday, you will find someone to love and I will be eager to see your lantern," says Nasch. "It will be the most beautiful one of them all, I’m sure of it."

He had never seen such elegant sketches as Durbe’s, his scenes almost an exact replica of reality. His court had often flocked to him on sunny afternoons to watch him sketch with his piece of charcoal. Once he had sketched a portrait of his king and shyly presented it to Nasch. When he set his eyes upon it, Nasch thought that it was the best drawing of him ever. Not even the court painters could outdo his knight at such an art. 

"I have taken a vow of...erm...how does one say it...? Chastity. Yes. That’s the word," says Durbe with a sad smile. "Even if I did love, I would be unable to act upon it."

The lanterns reflect in Durbe’s eyes and Nasch looks into them in pity. 

" _ Eu te amo _ ," murmurs Durbe as he looks at Nasch. 

Once again, the beautiful language Durbe spoke was presented to Nasch again. He loved hearing the rolling r’s and the soft pronunciations of the language. It sounded as if Durbe was dancing across the words, swift as he was with his sword. Not understanding the meaning of Durbe’s words, Nasch gives him a small smile. He never asks what the words mean and Durbe never tells him. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets. This must be Durbe’s. 

Turning back to the ocean, they bob up and down on the waves. Somewhere in the distance, Nasch saw the moon, looking down at the festivities with joy. He looks at the lanterns again and is filled with a sense of loneliness. This was merely a small part of the world. Who else was feeling lonely, right at this moment? For every happy couple, there were ten other lonely hearts. Sneaking a glance back at Durbe, he notices his knight looking far into the distance.

What must he be thinking of? Who was he thinking of? Nasch sighs and rests his arms on the balcony. He could barely see the stars tonight. Judging from the rare glimpses he got of the moon, the priestess would be closing her ceremony by now. The last of the lanterns would have been released. As the boat floats closer towards the palace docks, Nasch can see the fires of the night’s offerings. He can smell the faint scent of lavender and chicory, a paramount ingredient at every sacrifice. 

"What shall we have for the feast tonight?" asks Durbe, shaking Nasch out of his thoughts.

"Mostly aphrodisiacs," chuckles Nasch. "Something neither of us need." 

Durbe cocks his head in confusion. 

"Food for lovers," says Nasch simply. 

Realization fills Durbe’s expression and a faint blush fills his cheeks. He nods in understanding. 

"No, we do not need such things," he says with a small laugh. "Then we will be eating with the priestess?" 

Nasch nods. 

"Spiced fish and vegetables. A simple meal," replies Nasch nonchalantly. 

"The fish here are better than the fish from my home country. There is just something about their flavor. Or, perhaps sharing it in good company," says Durbe as their boat reaches the docks. 

They both smile as they exchange glances with one another. Nasch’s stomach growls and Durbe suppresses a smile. 

"I think good company makes all the difference sometimes," agrees Nasch as he readies himself to disembark.


End file.
